A bottleneck in the automation of production processes is the feeding of components and semi-manufactured articles to automatic systems for machining, assembly, painting, packing etc. Three main types of systems are available today: 1) vibration bowls, 2) fixtures, and 3) computer vision systems. Vibrating bowls are suitable only for components of small dimensions (less than about 5 cm). Fixtures are expensive, since the entire internal storage must be based on such fixtures. Both types of systems must be redesigned and remanufactured when new components are introduced. The computer vision systems developed so far have serious drawbacks. Some systems have unacceptably low processing speeds, others have poor generality. The fast and general systems available today require the objects to lie scattered on a flat conveyer belt, and the object-camera distance must be much larger than the object height. The latter limitation is fundamental for the present systems, as the recognition model used does not include perspective effects in the 3D-2D transformation of the camera. Thus, for parts higher than 5-10 cm, standard computer vision systems demand inconveniently remote cameras. Furthermore, they are not able to guide robots to structured grasping randomly oriented parts piled in boxes and pallets.
Another bottleneck is present when recycled articles are to be classified as they arrive to the recycling plants. The rebuilding of parts used in consumer products, particularly in cars, is expected to increase in the future for environmental and resource reasons. Prior to the rebuilding process there is a need for classification.
A third example of a field with insufficient technology at present is fast navigation of mobile robots In structured environments. The camera based navigation systems require recognition of building elements, stationary furniture etc. Segments of these can be considered to be bounded 3D objects.
Furthermore the system can be used in satellite applications for identification and classification of vehicles, buildings etc.